coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7988 (2nd November 2012)
Plot Audrey desperately tries to explain to Lewis how she never condoned Gail and Gloria's underhand scheme but Lewis is angry and points out that Audrey went along with it nonetheless. Wendy apologises to Ken for misreading the signals, but Ken is furious and tells Wendy that she almost cost him his marriage once and she's not doing it again. Ken storms out leaving Wendy humiliated. Kirsty arrives home in a bad mood and snaps at Tyrone telling him how because of him, she's had a warning at work about her timekeeping. Jenna gives Sophie a physiotherapy session. She tells Sophie that it's going to be a long hard slog but she'll get there. Kevin's impressed with Jenna's attitude. Audrey's upset and panicky as she shows Gail a note which Lewis has left her explaining that he's taken his things and gone. Lewis calls in the Rovers for his wages. He tells Gloria that he hopes he never has the misfortune to see her again. Nick bumps into Lewis and begs him to give Audrey another chance and not to let Gail's spiteful behaviour come between them. Deirdre's shocked to open the door to Wendy. Vengeful Wendy lies to Deirdre telling her how Ken won't leave her alone and she's going to lodge a formal complaint about him with Brian. Deirdre's disgusted. Tyrone tiptoes round Kirsty, unable to gauge her mood swings. Kevin buys Jenna a drink and tells her how pleased he is to see that Lloyd's got a new girlfriend, Mandy, and seems so happy. Jenna's stunned. Deirdre confronts Ken with Wendy's allegations. Ken protests his innocence and explains how it was Wendy who made a pass at him, but Deirdre's disbelieving. Audrey begs Lewis to put Gloria and Gail's scam behind him, telling him that they can start afresh, but Lewis is hurt to the core and tells Audrey the fact she let them go ahead means that she doesn't trust him and their relationship is over. As Lewis leaves Audrey breaks down in tears. Cast Regular cast *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Wendy Papadopoulos's house - Hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gloria's plan backfires when Lewis ends up feeling that Audrey cannot trust him; Wendy tells Deirdre that Ken has been making inappropriate advances; and Kirsty tries to keep her temper under control. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,690,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2012 episodes